1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle door locks including motor vehicle hood locks, tailgate locks, etc. including a dynamic actuation linkage extending from the outside and inside door handles to a detent pawl in which the dynamic actuation linkage may be made engaged or disengaged by a controller including a control disk with a plurality of peripherally located control cams, each of the control cams corresponding to a plurality of functional positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of control drives for motor vehicle door locks are known in the art, especially those for side doors of motor vehicles. One well known embodiment of a prior art control drive is disclosed in the published European Patent application EP-A-0 478 013 in which discloses a control drive including a control means with a control disk which overturns a corresponding actuating lever in a dynamic actuation linkage between an inside door handle or outside door handle and a detent pawl and thus, acts upon a lever mechanism such that the dynamic actuation linkage is either disengaged or engaged.
The German Patent DE-C-195 00 509 discloses another known motor vehicle door lock or the like including a control means with a control disk which has a single cam movably supported in a radial direction. The cam is rotatable to different angular positions by turning the control disk through a drive motor and the cam interacts with different levers or arms of the lever so that different operating positions, such as "locked", "unlocked", "theft-proof" and optionally, "child-proof" operating positions, can be attained by acting upon a relatively complicated lever mechanism. The complexity of the lever mechanism arises from the fact that the levers are arranged in an arc around the control disk and are used to attain the different functions by a way of slotted journal structures.
The aforementioned explanation clearly illustrates that in the prior art motor vehicle door locks, the construction of the control means is already largely simplified. However, as discussed above, the lever mechanisms that are used make the overall system of the motor vehicle door lock rather complicated.